


Duty

by aggiebell90



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gigi is the princess of meddlers, meddling siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiebell90/pseuds/aggiebell90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a girl just has to meddle in her sibling's affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Eeep. My very first Lizzie Bennet fic! I’m ridiculously nervous about this, y’all.
> 
> Spoilers for, oh, episode 60 on.
> 
> Also, this is unbeta-ed. Let me know if you see something I need to correct, please.

She was so done with them. They were ridiculous, the both of them. She'd already known William was ridiculous, of course. He was her brother, after all. And even though she couldn't really say she _knew_ Lizzie, exactly, she felt like she did. That's what happened when you spent countless hours watching and re-watching and re-re-watching someone's vlog.  
  
What she couldn't understand is how something so very obvious to her—and to Fitz…and even, as far as Gigi could tell, to Lizzie's friend Charlotte—could be so very unclear to William and Lizzie. They were both intelligent people. How could they not see it? Even in episode 60, the one that made her cringe in secondhand embarrassment for her brother every time she watched it, she could tell they were perfect for each other.  
  
And now—finally—Lizzie was at Pemberley Digital, and maybe she and William could have talked and maybe even worked things out, if he hadn't been such a…a… _coward_ and run away instead of risking coming face to face with Lizzie.   
  
Well. Desperate times called for desperate measures. It was her sacred duty as a sister to do everything she could to ensure William's happiness, and if that "everything" she had to do involved hatching a convoluted plan with Fitz as co-conspirator and then making a fool out of herself on camera, just to get the two of them talking?   
  
Well, so be it. 


End file.
